The Wood Carving
by Dizzybunny
Summary: Daniel is given a gift that leads to him meeting someone from his past, and Jack does something he shouldn't.


This story started off as a brief dream I had.

This story is set sometime between in season 2. I probably have some of ranks wrong, but bear with me.

No sex other than a brief couple of kisses.

All faults are mine.

Please don't sue. I'm not worth it.

--

"I'll meet you in Starbucks on the Ground Floor," said Sam, as she passed him yet another carrier bag to carry.

Already weighed down with what felt like a dozen bags Daniel struggled to find a free hand to take it, "OK. But you're paying!"

Sam waved at him as she jumped on the escalator, "I'll be 10 minutes!"

Sighing Daniel knew that 10 minutes really meant 20. He wandered along one of the concourses that made up this shopping mall. He hadn't really wanted to come, but knowing he really needed Sam's input to get a present for Cassie had meant his enforced attendance.

Shopping with Sam wasn't that bad, but she had a habit of only doing it once or twice a year, which meant she tended to buy everything in one go.

After counting the bags to make sure he hadn't lost any, he was about to take a look in a nearby bookshop when another shop caught his eye. It was an art gallery, which was having an exhibition of some sculpture. A rather striking piece of carved wood was in the window. Its form was definitely abstract, but reminded Daniel of flames in a fire twisting their way upward. Drawn to the exhibit he stood there for a moment before impulsively entering the gallery.

Other works from the same artist were dotted around the store. All were carved from wood that had been polished to a dark warm glow. Some were standing sculptures and some were wall hangings. One carved wall hanging caught Daniels breath.

It was quite large, approximately 3 foot long by 2 feet high. In the background clearly stood 3 pyramids, their proportions to each other matching Daniels memory of the pyramids at Giza. In the middle ground were a group of Camels, so lifelike Daniel could imagine them snorting to each other, the foreground however seem almost empty, apart from a small boy sitting in the sand drawing picture on the ground. For a moment Daniel was transported back to a moment in time, when he had been at Giza with his parents. He had been about 5 or 6, the same age as the boy in the picture looked. He remembered the camels, and the fact that his mother was about call him, ready to leave to go to another area. As Daniel remembered he could almost smell the dry heat of the desert. His eyes blurring slightly he took in the scene again.

Suddenly he was aware of a figure at his side. He glanced down to see a middle aged lady in a wheel chair, she was wearing dark glasses and a scarf around her hair. She turned to the picture. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's incredible," said Daniel honestly returning his eyes to the carving. "I feel like I could just step into the picture and actually be back in Egypt."

"Oh you've been there?" asked the lady.

"A long long time ago," said Daniel sadly. He reached out his hand towards the carving, but stopped when he realised he was still holding Sam's shopping. "Ooops" he said embarrassed.

"Do you know the artist?" he asked.

"I've met her a few times," said the woman. "But I know this piece isn't for sale."

"Oh." Daniel was disappointed. For a moment he was back to being a small boy, like the one in the picture.

The lady pushed her wheelchair backwards, and tilted her head regarding him carefully, giving him space to turn around to face her. "This picture really means something to you doesn't it?"

"It reminds me of my childhood, I guess." Daniel suddenly realised he had been a lot longer than 20 minutes, and Sam was probably waiting. "Look, I know it's a long shot, but you said you know the artist. Would you do me a favour? I would really like to buy that picture. Would you please give her my number and ask her to contact me? I'd like to make her an offer for that piece."

Daniel dumped the shopping bags and reached for a pen in his jacket pocket. Flipping open his notebook, he quickly scribbled down his name, address and phone number. "Sorry, I don't have a business card." Handing her the paper he suddenly realised she wasn't as old as he first took her for, she was probably only a couple of years younger than him.

The woman took the paper and held it thoughtfully. "I can't promise anything." She cautioned.

"Thank you." He gathered the shopping bags. "I'd better be going."

He walked towards the door and then turned back to lady. "Please, it would really mean a lot to me." He smiled a brief good bye and left the shop.

Thoughtfully she tucked it in her pocket. A shop assistant approached her, "Are you alright Mary?"

"Yes, fine." Mary smiled. "I think I just found my Muse."

- - - - - - - -

Daniel sighed and removed his glasses. Rubbing his eyes he decided that he wasn't going to get any further with his translations tonight. Deciding it was time to go home, he picked up his jacket and nearly bumped into Jack on his way out the door.

"I thought I was going to have to throw you out," said Jack smiling.

"Jack," protested Daniel. Jack never managed to break out of his mother hen routine.

"Daniel." Responded Jack. "Do I need to remind you exactly how many times I've found you asleep at your desk."

Daniel blushed, "well, if you would get me more help, perhaps I wouldn't stay so late."

"Touché". Jack checked his watch. "Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

Daniel shrugged, "I was going to get a pizza on the way home. Do you want to join me?"

"Fine, but no pineapple."

Daniel grinned, for some strange reason Jack was yet to work out, he kept finding pineapples around the SGC.

- - - - - - - -

It wasn't long after Daniel and Jack arrived that they were disturbed by a knock at the door. "Expecting company?" said Jack.

Daniel shook his head. "Jack, I don't have a life, how can I expect company."

Answering the door, Daniel was surprised to find the building manager there. "Hi Fred, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Dr J. Sorry to disturb you so late, but this arrived for you earlier. I didn't want to leave it in the hall." He was supporting a large parcel.

"Oh. Well thanks," said Daniel, sliding the parcel into his hall.

"No problem. Goodnight Dr J."

Daniel was bemused at the parcel.

"Watchya got there Danny?" said Jack, as he helped Daniel pull the parcel into his lounge.

"I have no idea."

"You been buying books at Amazon again?" teased Jack.

Tutting Daniel inspected the package. There was no return address, and it appeared to have been hand delivered. It was tied carefully with string, and wrapped in plain brown paper. It felt padded, like whatever was inside had several sheets of bubble wrap protecting it.

"Well go on then, open it?" said Jack impatiently.

"What no, 'let's check for wires first'?" said Daniel cautiously.

Jack paused. "You really weren't expecting anything were you?"

"No."

"OK. Let's go carefully."

Between the two of them they gradually removed the layers of wrapping.

When it was finally unpacked Daniel gasped. "Oh my god, it's the picture."

Jack walked around to Daniel's side to inspect it. "It's amazing Daniel, where did you get it?"

"But I didn't." stammered Daniel. "I mean, I saw it a few days ago, but it wasn't for sale, I asked a woman to try to contact the artist for me."

"Wow. Just a few days ago, and she personalised it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Jack indicated the back of the hanging. "Take a look"

Walking around the picture Daniel was amazed to see his initials carved into the wood. DJ. "I don't believe this."

Jack was studying the picture, "You know that could be you in the sand sitting there. It's how I picture you as a child."

Daniel started scrabbling around in the packaging. "There must be a note."

Jack found it, "To Daniel. Please accept this picture as a gift. A long time ago I met a small boy who taught me what it meant to follow a dream. That small boy is the child in the picture. I feel that it's time my picture found it's true home, which I believe is with you. Best wishes. Mary Castle."

"Mary Castle?" said Daniel. "I don't know a Mary Castle, why would she give me a present like this. I mean I offered to buy it."

Jack admired the picture again. "It's stunning Daniel."

"Jack, I think I need to find her."

Looking over at his friends determined face, he nodded. "I understand I think. Let's get Sam involved in the morning. An artist this good must be listed somewhere."

- - - - - - - -

Sam was surprised to find both Daniel and Jack in her office when she arrived for work. "Er, good morning. Is there something I've missed?"

"Morning Carter," said Jack. "Nope nothing like that. But Danny Boy here needs your help."

"I need you to find someone called Mary Castle. She's an artist."

"Is that it?" said Sam.

"Apparently the good lady, sent Daniel a rather expensive gift. He wants to find her."

Sam's lips formed a small "O".

"Not like that. She sent me a picture. It means something, I know it does. I need to find her, to talk to her."

Sam started up her PC. "OK, bring me coffee, and let's see what we can find."

By the time Daniel had returned with Sam's cup of coffee, she had already found out quite a lot.

"Is this her?" she asked, turning the monitor to face him.

"That's the woman in a wheel chair at the gallery," said Daniel. "She said she knew the artist, not that she was the artist!!"

"Apparently Mary wasn't always in a wheel chair, she was involved in an accident that killed her husband, and paralysed her. She apparently took up wood carving in rehab after the accident. She was born and raised in New York, and moved out to Colorado about 5 years ago."

"You have her address?" asked Daniel desperately.

"It's not on her website, but I got it from the IRS. Don't ask. She's not far from you actually. She lives on South Street, in that new estate."

Daniel grabbed the print out she offered. "I need to see her."

"Go Daniel," said Jack. "We've got it covered here."

Nodding, Daniel squeezed Sam's arm in a thank you and left.

"He's going to fall hard, isn't he?" said Sam to Jack.

"Oh yes."

- - - - - - - -

Daniel pulled up outside Mary's little bungalow, and turned off the car engine. Now his excitement of having found her had worn off, he realised he was going to need to say something more than "Hello". He sat there for a moment trying to think of what he was going to say.

He jumped as a man tapped on his car window. "Can I help you sir?" asked the man.

Daniel opened the door. "Um, yes, I mean no. I mean I'm here to see the lady that lives here, Mary."

"What are you selling?"

Daniel looked startled. "Nothing. I mean I just needed to speak with her about a picture she gave me."

The man looked him up and down, deciding he probably wasn't a threat. "OK, sorry for checking, but Mary keeps getting hassled by door to door sales people."

"I understand. Thanks." Daniel walked up the path to the front door. The bungalow was modern and immaculate. He rang the front door bell, and waited.

After a minute, it opened slowly, it was the woman in the wheel chair. Daniel was surprised to see she was wearing dark glasses.

"Mary Castle?" asked Daniel.

She nodded slowly.

"I received your picture."

"Ah. Hello Daniel. I'm surprised you managed to track me down."

"I have some very good friends." He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Do you mind if I talk with you?"

Mary smiled. "I would like that."

Daniel entered her house and followed her through to the kitchen. "Tea, Coffee?" she asked.

"Coffee please. Black."

He watched as she scooted back and forth between the sink and the kettle. He felt like he should offer to help, but didn't want to intrude.

When the coffee was made, Mary waved him out the back door. "I think we should talk in the workshop. I always feel more comfortable in there."

Daniel walked ahead and was amazed to find a workshop attached to the back of her house.

"It's easier this way," said Mary, without any pity. "I just have the wood delivered."

Daniel agreed. "I wanted to thank you for the picture. But I didn't expect you to just give it to me, I wanted to buy it."

"No Daniel, it's a gift."

"But I can't possibly accept something like that."

"You can and you will, said Mary firmly. "Come and sit down. I want to tell you a story."

Daniel sat down on a patchwork covered chair and Mary took his hand.

"A long time ago, when I was a little girl, I lived in New York with my parents. I think I was about 4 years old and we lived in this big house, I don't remember much, but I do remember lying in bed listening to stories my big brother told me, of a little boy living in the desert. He told me of a far away land where there were pyramids and camels. He described it in such detail; I could see it in my mind. He told me stories of kings and queens and the all the tiny details of life in Ancient Egypt. One day he came home with a beautiful box of watercolour paints, he'd saved his pocket money for weeks. I always wanted to paint, and he encouraged me. He always said I should reach for the stars, because if I missed the stars I would still touch the moon. He went away not long after that. I never really understood why, but I know my mother was really upset. I didn't ask her about it, because I didn't want to make her cry. All I knew was my big brother had gone."

She paused. "I didn't paint for a long time after that, but then I met my husband and he encouraged me again. Then there was an accident. A drunk driver, a tree in the way, and that was that. After that I couldn't paint. So I found a new way of reaching for the stars. During my rehabilitation they had someone come around and do a day workshop on different medium. I found that the wood seemed to call to me. Then one day I was delivered a large piece of wood, and it was like a switch had been thrown inside me. It was the first time I had thought about my brother in years, and I remembered his stories of the little boy in Egypt. I crafted that wood to match my memories." Slowly she reached up and removed her glasses.

Daniel looked at her in amazement, "you're blind?"

"Since the accident."

"But that piece, it obviously means so much to you."

"It does, but I could also feel how much it meant to you."

"But what about the initials on the back, DJ."

Mary smiled, "I found a notebook of my mothers after she died, she had made notes about me and my brother. DJ was what she called him. But I always called him Yell. It was a joke, because he was such a quiet person, apart from when he was telling me stories."

Suddenly Daniel sat bolt upright. A flash of memory of pushing a little girl on a swing. "Higher Yell, higher" she called. "I want to touch the sky."

"Oh my God. Merry? Merry James?"

Mary nodded and held his hand to her face. "Hello Yell."

"But …. How….."

"I don't know."

Daniel drew her into a hug. "Merry. Oh I missed you so much. I remember now. I remember calling you Merry instead of Mary because you laughed so much. I'd forgotten your real name until now. I remember your parents, they were wonderful to me. I didn't want to leave them, but the care workers said it was for the best, because they wouldn't let them adopt me. Oh my goodness Merry." He rocked her. "You remembered me, after all these years."

"Not at first, but then something just clicked." She pulled away from him. "I didn't understand that you weren't my real brother, not back then. You always seemed so much older than me. Although I think it's only about 4 years. It was only after finding my mothers notebook, that I realised they had fostered you."

Daniel shook his head, "I can't believe it."

"So you see, the boy in that picture is you. It's your picture." Mary patted his arm.

They sat together for the rest of the afternoon, Daniel filling Merry in on his life after leaving them. Merry explain about her parents and how she had decided to move after the accident, wanting to start a new life.

"So what do you do now?" Merry asked.

"I work as a civilian liaison for the US Air Force at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Gosh that sounds interesting. What does the Air Force need an archaeologist for?"

"Well I also do linguistics for them, and you'd be amazed at how often they meet different cultures."

Merry nodded. "It sounds very exciting."

Daniel's stomach suddenly rumbled. Merry laughed and touched her watch. Daniel noticed it had raised hands. "I didn't realise it had gotten quite so late." She said.

"Can I take you to dinner?" said Daniel, checking his own watch. "I mean if you don't have plans."

Merry stilled. "You mean out? Like to a restaurant?"

"Well I was thinking of a great Steak place near here."

Merry tapped the wheelchair.

Daniel suddenly hit himself on the forehead. "Oh Merry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I kind of forgot about the wheelchair."

"It's OK Yell. I mean I just don't tend to go out much. People stare."

"Would you rather just get take out?"

Merry paused. "I seem to have forgotten about living rather than just existing. Can this Steak place cater for wheelchairs?"

"Don't you worry about that, we'll make it cater for you!" Daniel flipped open his cell phone and called Jack. "Hi Jack, it's me Daniel. Listen do you know if O'Malley's caters for wheelchairs. Yes, it's for Merry. Look I'll explain later. They do great. Can you meet us at O'Malley's at 7? Yeah, bring the gang. I have someone I want you all to meet. Great. See you then."

Daniel turned to Merry, "Trust me Merry, tonight they won't be staring at you!"

- - - - - - - -

At 6.45pm Daniel and Merry pulled up in O'Malley's car park. Merry was nervous about meeting Daniel's friends, despite his assurances that everything would be fine.

Daniel opened the rear door and removed Merry's wheelchair and quickly unfolded it. "Here you go. All ready"

"You did that remarkably quickly. Have you had much experience with wheelchairs Yell?"

"Er, once or twice. I've looked after injured friends before." said Daniel as he helped her slide into the chair.

"Oh."

It was only as they reached the front entrance, Daniel realised there was a problem. The ramp allowing access to the building was cordoned off, as it had just been re-concreted.

"Damn," said Daniel sizing up the problem.

"What's wrong?" asked Merry unsure as to where they were going.

"Problem with the ramp."

"May I be of assistance DanielJackson?" said a deep voice.

Daniel turned to see Jack and Teal'c arrive.

"Oh hi guys. Perfect timing," said Daniel. "Merry, these are my friends Jack O'Neill and er, Murray. Jack, Murray, this is Merry. I mean Mary Castle."

Jack held out his hand towards her, "pleased to meet you Mary."

Used to people not realising her condition, Mary held out her hand automatically, Jack suddenly realised his mistake as he saw she had her hand at the wrong level. Adjusting his hand accordingly he shook it politely. "Sorry Mary."

"It's OK Jack, it happens quite often." She turned to where she suspected Teal'c was, and offered him her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you too Murray."

Teal'c took her hand gently, "I am honoured to meet you MaryCastle." Teal inspected the ramp and the wheelchair. "Allow us to assist you." Bending down he placed her arm around his neck and lifted her like a small child. Jack took the wheelchair and pulled it up the steps leading to the door. Teal carried Mary up the stairs and safely placed her back in the wheelchair.

"Are you OK Merry," Daniel asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you Murray for your help. You are extremely strong."

"He works out a lot," explained Daniel.

"Indeed."

Sam was already waiting in the bar area, and waved at them. "Hi Daniel."

"Hi Sam. This is Mary Castle. Mary, this is another good friend Samantha Carter."

Sam spotted Jack standing behind Daniel and gesture to his eyes. Getting the message immediately she nodded. "Hi Mary, nice to meet you."

"You too."

Sam nodded to the waitress, "I got them to save our usual table."

As the waitress led them to their table, Daniel pushed Mary's chair "Let me help you."

The waitress waited until they were all seated and passed out menus, "Our specials today is the Lobster and the Tuna, and we would rather not have to call the police this time."

Mary looked startled. "The Police."

"It's a long story Mary," said Jack pointedly to the waitress.

Grinning unapologetically the waitress noticed Mary hadn't touched her menu, "Ma'am, would you like one of our special menus, we have some printed in Braille."

"Thank you very much, but I'll manage."

Nodding the waitress left.

"I remember how disabling being blind can be," said Teal'c suddenly. "It requires a great deal of adjustment, even for a temporary condition."

"I manage," said Mary softly. "I take it you've had problems in the past."

Jack coughed, "Murray was temporarily blinded by a flash grenade. But he's fine now."

"Yell mentioned that he sometimes looked after his friends that were injured, I presume he means you," said Mary.

"Yell?"

"It's a long story Jack. Let's order, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Oh my goodness, I can't remember when I laughed so much." Mary said happily. She patted her stomach, "or ate so much either."

"Well if I had known that they were going tell you quite so many stories about me, I don't think I would have invited them," griped Daniel.

"Now now Yell," teased Jack.

"I have a feeling there is a lot more to tell," said Mary. "I can't believe you could possibly get injured that much. It's staggering the Air Force keeps you on their payroll if you get hurt every time you leave the country."

Jack snorted and Daniel threw him a withering look.

"So Mary, I was really impressed by the carving you sent Danny here. He mentioned that you had an exhibition recently," said Jack.

"Well, I've been doing the carvings for about 10 years now, but it was the first time I've ever really exhibited my work," she said. "And I can't believe I actually sold most of the pieces."

"That's really great Merry," said Daniel. "You are so talented."

"Considering it is done by sense of touch alone, it is quite an achievement," said Teal'c. "I would very much like to see some of your work."

"Well, the next time you guys are my apartment, you'll see the hanging Merry did."

"So go on, what is with all the Merry and Yell stuff," asked Sam.

Daniel explain, "you guys know I was in the care system for a number of years. Well Mary's family fostered me for a while, when I was about 8 and Mary was about 4. I used to tease her and call her Merry, instead of Mary, because she was always smiling and laughing."

"I called him Yell, because I struggled with saying Daniel, and he was so quiet, he hardly ever raised his voice above a whisper," said Mary. She reached and touched his arm. "He was kind of my big brother."

"Oh wow, what a lovely story," said Sam with a tear in her eye.

"I was moved on, as often happens with foster kids. I had forgotten all about Merry, until she explained the story behind the picture she gave me."

"But I never forgot Yell." Squeezing his hand, she smiled. "Now you're going to have to excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the Bathroom?"

Sam offered to help, and pushed Merry in the direction indicated by the waitress. At the door to this disabled toilet, Sam said awkwardly, "Can you manage or do you need help."

"It's OK Sam. Can you just show me where the toilet and the sink are, and I'll be fine."

Sam waited outside the door for Merry, and glanced over at Daniel. He was watched anxiously.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid," he muttered. "First I invite her to a place she can't even get into, then I inflict you lot on her, and now she even needs help getting to the bathroom."

"Don't sweat it Daniel," said Jack. "Did it look like she didn't want to be here?"

"I know, but I should have been more thoughtful."

"It is the first time in many years DanielJackson, that you have had to big brother again. It may take time to adjust."

Daniel looked at Teal'c. "Thanks, but it isn't being her big brother that's a problem, its remembering she is blind. You haven't seen her work Teal'c, it's incredible. Her work is better than some sighted artists work."

"MaryCastle does not make an issue out of her lack of sight, and neither should you." He said firmly.

As Sam helped Merry back to the table, Merry asked, "So how long have you and Jack been together?"

Sam jumped. "Oh we aren't … I mean, we work together. We aren't a couple."

Merry blushed. "I'm sorry, I just assumed. You two seem so close."

"I guess working together in the field means a certain familiarity."

"Sorry Sam. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's OK Merry. You haven't. It's just a subject that isn't normally discussed."

Sam carefully guided Mary back to the table.

Daniel sighed and checked his watch. "Merry it's getting late, I guess I'd better get you back home, or your neighbours will be after me again."

"I'm guessing you met Adam. He's a good neighbour that watches out for me." Merry picked up her bag. "It's been so good to meet you all."

"You too Mary. Let's do this again some time." Jack hit Teal'c on the arm, "Come on big guy, we'd better help Merry down those steps again."

Once outside Teal'c again carried Merry down the steps, whilst Jack manhandled her wheelchair.

"Thanks again," said Merry.

"It was my pleasure MaryCastle."

"Night night Danny Boy. Don't forget we have a briefing with Hammond tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred."

"Yes Jack. Night guys, see you tomorrow."

Daniel drove Merry home and helped her into the house.

"Your friends seem really nice people, and they obviously care about you," said Merry.

"Yeah, well Jack worries too much, and Sam is like a sister to me."

"And Murray?"

"Well, Murray is kind of unique. I'd trust him with my life."

"Good. I'm glad to see you found a family eventually," Merry sighed. "I can't quite believe today. It's been great Daniel, it really has."

"I can't quite believe it either," said Daniel. "I know this is lousy timing, considering everything today, but I have to go away for a few days with work."

"Is that the briefing Jack reminded you about."

"Yeah. This trip should only be a couple of days, and I'll be back Friday night. Would you like to meet up on Saturday for lunch?"

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" she laughed. "Dinner now and then lunch. I'd like that very much."

Daniel knelt down to her level and gave her a hug. "Thanks Merry. I'll see you on Saturday, say about 11.30am."

"Sure. Thanks Yell."

Daniel left Merry and drove home smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt quite so happy. Then he remembered, a small family gathering on Abydos with Shau're. Resolving to put his unhappy memories aside he thought back to Merry, and her work.

- - - - - - - -

The mission to PX4456 had gone smoothly. According to Jack too smoothly. There was nothing on the planet to recommend it at all. Minimal animal life, and even less in the way of civilisation. It was on their walk back to the Stargate that Teal'c enquired about Merry's injury.

"I don't know exactly what the problem is Teal'c. I know there was drunk driver that crash into them pushing their car into a tree. Merry's husband Martin died instantly. Apparently she was conscious for a while before blacking out. When she came out the coma 3 weeks later, she found that she couldn't move anything from the waist down, and her eye sight had gone."

"She has made amazing progress to be able to live alone Daniel," said Sam. "It's difficult being blind, let alone blind in a wheelchair."

"I know. She's quite an amazing woman," said Daniel. "She was quite taken by you guys too. Especially you Teal'c."

"In many cultures someone with injuries as great as MaryCastle's would either be expected to commit suicide or would be despatched by the chief of the village. They would unfortunately be considered a drain on resources."

Jack picked up a small rock the size of a base ball. "Well that sucks." Throwing the rock towards a small shrub, he was shocked as the ground exploded in front of them. Sam and Daniel were nearest to the blast and were thrown backwards by its force. Teal'c grabbed Jack and pulled him down. Jack looked around, he couldn't see anyone around, but that didn't mean there weren't there.

"Carter! Daniel!" called Jack from the floor next to Teal'c.

"I am OK," called back Sam.

Daniel didn't answer.

"Daniel!" called Sam. She reached out her hand towards him, and touched his chest.

Teal'c stood up carefully. "Do not move. I believe we may have inadvertently wandered into a minefield.

"Oh joy!" said Jack.

"I believe it was planted a long time ago, and the ground has now grown over many of the mines.

"Daniel isn't responding Sir, and I think there is something wrong with his breathing."

Jack scanned the horizon. The Stargate was just visible in the distance. "OK. It's about a mile to the Stargate. Teal'c how far do you think the mines are behind and in front of us.

Teal'c studied the ground. "I cannot be sure O'Neill. The ground has been undisturbed for so long, it is difficult to see."

"Why didn't we trigger them on our way from the Gate?" said Jack.

"It is possible they were set to trigger on their 2nd activation, rather than the first." said Teal'c.

Sam grabbed her bag and extracted a scanning device, "I'm not getting any power readings Sir. It's possible the mines are just old fashioned explosives."

"Well we can't wait here all day." He checked his rifle, "Sam, how much ammo you got?"

"Full complement plus a 5 spares."

Jack shouldered his P90. "Stay down." Shooting carefully he picked up out a path of about 15 feet towards the gate. "T, your turn."

Teal'c's staff weapon blasted the ground at the end of Jack's trail, and again 3 feet further up. The fourth blast was much larger.

"OK!" said Jack, "I think you found one."

Jack shot again walking along the newly destroyed area, forming a path.

"Sir, you are going to have to hurry. Daniel's unconscious, and he's coughing up blood."

Jack and Teal'c worked quickly, shooting a path for several hundred yards before Teal'c said, "O'Neill, I believe we have cleared the mine field."

"Sweet." Jack moved back for Daniel. "Carter, go ahead and dial the gate, Teal'c and I will carry Daniel."

Teal'c carefully picked Daniel up from the ground, Jack grabbed his backpack. "He'll never forgive me if I leave another of his notebooks behind."

- - - - - - - -

A medical team was waiting as Jack, Teal'c and Daniel stepped through the gate. Sam had already briefed the Doctors and a trolley was waiting.

Hammond was waiting. "Report Colonel?"

"We accidentally stumbled into a mine field on the way back to the Gate, Daniel was just too close the blast," said Jack as the doctors whisked Daniel out of the Gate room.

"I see." Hammond sighed. "OK, stand down, and report to the infirmary for your check up. We'll debrief officially later."

- - - - - - - -

In the infirmary, Teal'c, Jack and Sam stayed out the way, but within ear shot as Janet took charge of sorting Daniel out. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

"He was knocked out initially, then seemed to regain consciousness for a minute or two, before blacking out again," offered Sam

Janet nodded, and checked his eyes with her pen torch. "Wait outside for a moment Colonel, Sam. I'll come and speak to you as soon as I have any information."

- - - - - - - -

About 30 minutes later, just as Jack was about to track her down, Janet appeared. "Let's go to my office."

Sam and Jack looked at her. "Janet, that sounds like bad news. What's going on?"

"It's not good news." Janet said unhappily. "Daniel's got a broken rib, which punctured a lung, that's treatable. But he must have also hit his head quite hard, because he's got a swelling on the brain that's got me concerned."

"But he'll be OK?" said Jack, "I mean this is Daniel. He always survives."

Janet shook her head sadly. "I just don't know Colonel. I want to operate to relieve some of the pressure, but the swelling is right next to brain stem. I'm concerned as to whether the swelling will affect his autonomic body functions. I know it isn't what you want to hear, and I'm sorry." She paused. "If Daniel had relatives, I would be suggesting you called them now."

Janet left the other three members of SG1 in the hall stunned. Sam suddenly found Teal'c pulling her into a hug as a tear ran down her face.

"If we should be informing family, should we not endeavour to contact MaryCastle?" she said quietly.

"I'm not sure we can Teal'c. I mean it's not like she can come onto the base to see him," Sam said.

Jack swore under his breath and stormed off down the corridor.

- - - - - - - -

"General Hammond, I know it's an unusual request, but let's face it Daniel is an unusual man."

Jack paced up and down Hammonds office.

"Look Jack, I know this isn't easy," Hammond said quietly. "But you know the rules. We can't make exceptions."

"But Sir, Mary is blind, she won't see a thing!"

"But I'm sure she isn't stupid Jack. Don't you think she might find it odd that that you're bringing her to an underground base. I'm sorry Colonel, request denied."

Nodding curtly, Jack left Hammonds office and headed to Sam's Lab.

It wasn't often Jack ventured into Sam's lab without her, but he also knew what he was about to do was probably going to get him court marshalled.

Inspecting the lock on the storage cupboard behind her desk, he pulled out his swiss army knife, and selected a thin tool. Carefully he manipulated the lock and grinned proudly when the lock clicked open.

Inside the cupboard were several small devices. Pocketing two of them, Jack quickly relocked the cupboard and made his way to the lifts.

Sam passed him in the corridor, "Sir, where are you going?"

Jack shook his head, "you don't want to know!" Quickly he punched the lift button for the surface. "I'll see you later."

- - - - - - - -

Jack quickly drove over to Mary's house. Jumping out of the car, he quickly ran upto her door and rang the bell. "Mary, it's Jack, Daniels friend."

"I'm coming," Mary called out from inside, and Jack hopped nervously from foot to foot.

The door opened and Mary sat there. "What's wrong Jack? Where's Daniel?"

"Can I come in?"

Mary nodded and led him to her lounge area.

"Tell me what's happened Jack?" her voice breaking.

Jack bent down and took her hand. "It's not good Mary. Daniel's been hurt. Badly. The Doctors want to operate, but well, let's just say it's extremely serious"

"Is he going to die?"

Jack paused, and Mary burst into tears. "Can I see him, please?"

"I don't know what Daniel told you about his work, but civilians aren't allowed on base."

"He hasn't told me anything; just he works at the Mountain as a translator. Please, I really need to see him."

Jack patted her hand. "He's so much more than. Look, there is a way, but I am going to be in so much trouble for using it." He extracted the two devices he had taken from Sam's office earlier, and attached it to her wheelchair. "I can get you into the base, but not via normal channels. You must trust me on this, as this technology isn't available to anyone but us. So you can't talk about it to anyone."

"I understand."

"Good." Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialled the base. "Walter, good, it's Colonel O'Neill here. How's Daniel doing? OK. Can you patch me through to the Prometheus on this line. Great, thanks." Covering the handset, he said to Mary, "I want you hold on tight to my hand, and don't let go."

Mary nodded and gripped his available hand, "What's going to happen, Jack?"

"We're going for a little ride." Jack spoke back to the handset. "Davidson, is that you? I'm fine, but Danny Boy isn't. I need you to beam us direct to the infirmary at the base. Yes I understand that's unusual, but it's the quickest way. OK. Now would be good." Jack flipped his cell phone shut, and waited the beam.

Mary suddenly felt the ground shift under her wheelchair slightly, and a sudden chill in the air. "Jack, what's happened?" She jumped as someone suddenly screamed near her.

"It's OK Nurse," said Jack reassuringly to the startled staff nurse that had just spotted their arrival.. "I've just brought someone to see Daniel."

"Yes Sir." She responded automatically.

"It's OK Mary," said Jack. "We're at the infirmary on the base."

"Really?"

"Yep. Let's go find your brother!" Jack started to push Mary into the main area of the Infirmary.

Sam and Teal'c was sitting on chairs next to Daniel's bed, surprised to see Jack and Mary appear at the end of Daniels bed. "Sir?"

"Mary wanted to see Daniel." He held up a finger at her. "Yes I know it's breaking the rules, but let's face it, this is Daniel we are talking about. Current situation?"

"You got here in time. Janet is preparing an OR now. Daniel will be going down in a few minutes."

Jack pushed Mary closer to the bed. Daniel had several tubes inserted into the veins on his arms and hands already. Jack carefully took Mary's hand and placed it on Daniel's shoulder. "He's got a lot of wires and tubes attached to him Mary, so don't move about too much."

Jack, Carter and Teal'c moved to one side, and tried to give them some privacy.

"Oh my Yell," cried Mary quietly. "What's happened to you?" She stroked his shoulder and traced a line up to his jaw. "You can't leave me now. Not now that I've found you again."

Janet entered the room, wearing her green surgical clothes. "Colonel, I need to take Daniel down now." She noticed Mary "who is that with Daniel?"

"That is his sister," said Teal'c.

"The General gave clearance?"

Jack shrugged. "Not exactly."

Janet approached Mary and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's time."

Mary nodded. "I know you'll be doing everything you can. May I wait here?"

Janet glanced at Jack. "It's not really allowed. But I think it's probably safer here than letting you wander off with Jack."

Jack smiled at her and mouthed "Thank you".

Carefully Jack pulled her wheel chair away from the bed and let Janet and orderlies take Daniel from the room.

"Try not to worry Mary," said Jack. "Janet is probably the best there is. She'll look after him."

"I know you're probably already in a lot of trouble Jack. But can I stay here please? Just until after the operation."

Jack squeezed her hand. "Youbetcha."

- - - - - - - -

A few hours later when Hammond entered the Infirmary, he found Jack, Sam and Teal'c waiting for news.

Sam and Jack stood up. "General, Sir, there's been no news about Daniel yet," said Sam.

The General nodded. "Thank you Major. Can I enquire as to where Mary Castle is presently?"

"I'm here." Teal'c pulled aside a curtain that had been blocking General Hammonds view.

"Teal'c, Major, perhaps you would be so kind as to take Mary to the Commissary. Perhaps she would like some refreshments."

Sam instant recognised that it wasn't a request. "Yes Sir." Teal'c pushed Mary towards the door.

"General Hammond?" said Mary, indicating they should stop for a moment.

"Yes Ms Castle?"

"Please call me Mary. My husband spent several years in the Army and through him I do appreciate how difficult it must be for you to make decisions that may lead to casualties, and for you to see your own men injured. Daniel has mentioned you, enough for me know he respects you greatly. I just wanted to let you know, I begged Jack to bring me here, to say goodbye to Daniel. I've not been told anything about the work you do here, and I swear I will not tell a soul I've been here. I can't believe I've found him again after all these years, only to lose him just as quickly. I'm sorry, but I needed to be here myself."

"Mary. Daniel Jackson is probably one of the strongest and bravest people I've ever had the privilege to know, let alone command. Don't give up on him yet – I know I haven't." Hammond indicated to Teal'c to continue. He waited until they had left the room, and turned to face Jack. "Colonel O'Neill. You disobeyed a direct order by bringing Ms Castle to the base."

Jack stood to attention. "Yes Sir and No Sir."

Hammond looked like he was about to explode. "Did I or did I not say you couldn't bring Mary to this facility."

"What you actually said was 'Don't you think she might find it odd that that you're bringing her to an underground base', by using the Beaming technology she now has no idea where she is."

"Colonel," said Hammond with icy fury. "You know exactly what I meant. And now you have also exposed a civilian to technology she should not be aware of." Hammond sighed, "I'm sorry Jack. I have no option. I'm placing you under arrest pending investigation, which may result in an outcome of a court marshal."

Jack nodded. "I am aware of the consequences General. I brought Mary to the base to see Daniel knowing the likely penalty."

"For pity's sake Jack. Why did you do it?"

"For so long we've been Daniel's only family. He lost his parents, then his wife. Now he's found Mary. And she is as much family to him as we are. If you were Daniel, wouldn't you want to know you had family to come back to?"

Hammond paused. "I'm sorry Jack, but that doesn't excuse you."

"I am aware of that. I also know I have no right to ask this, but Daniel is still in surgery, I'd like to request permission to stay here. I will go willingly into custody, but not until I know he's pulled through

"Agreed." Hammond walked out.

- - - - - - - -

It wasn't long before Sam, Teal'c and Mary made their way back to the infirmary. None could bear the thought of not being around just in case anything happened.

"Don't worry Sam," said Mary. "I won't ask any questions."

"Thank you Mary."

"Well actually I might ask one."

"I may not be able to answer it."

"Oh I think you can. Exactly how much trouble is Jack in for bringing me here?"

Sam paused. "It's not your fault Mary. Trust me. The Colonel knew exactly what he was doing."

"You didn't answer my question."

"A lot."

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly there was a sound of alarms, and the tannoy announced "Unscheduled off world activation."

Sam groaned.

"What's that?"

"Sorry Mary. That's one of those I can't answer questions." Sam grabbed a passing airman. "Take Mary to the infirmary, and make sure she stays there. Mary, I have to go, but I will be back soon."

Sam and Teal'c took of at a run, leaving Mary with a very confused airman.

- - - - - - - -

Jack was pleased to see Mary back in the infirmary. "Sorry Mary, no news yet."

"What's going on Jack?"

"Don't worry, it's probably just a drill."

"And the Off World Activiation?"

"An unusual drill, but a drill."

"You're not a very good liar Jack."

Jack smiled. "You've never seen me play poker!"

- - - - - - - -

Sam and Teal'c joined Hammond in the control room, just as the alarm stopped. "Any word on who it is, Sir?"

"Yes, good news. It's the Tokra. A chap called Fell'ix."

"That name sounds familiar. I think Jolinar may have known him."

They watched as a rather old man limped down the ramp. He waved politely to them and indicated the bag he carried. "Hello" he called. "Nice place you have."

Hammond turned to Sam. "He's brought a healing device."

Sam smiled and ran down to greet Fell'ix.

"Welcome to Earth."

Fell'ix looked about her with a faint smile. "You're Jacob's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes I am. How is he?"

"He's well, he's sorry he can't be here, but you know. Pressure of work etc." He indicated his surroundings. "Makes a change from grass and open fields. I never did understand why so many Stargates were out in the open."

"Let me take you to the infirmary," said Sam, she checked her watch. "I'm sorry to rush you, but time is of the essence. Daniel's been in surgery now for about 7 hours."

"Very well."

Janet had seen Sam and Teal'c appear at the observation window with Fell'ix. She nodded in relief when she saw the healing device.

Sam quickly led Fell'ix to the door of the theatre.

"How's it going Janet?" she asked.

Janet mopped her brow. "Slowly, but he's holding on for the moment." She looked at Fell'ix hopefully.

"Fell'ix this is Janet Fraiser, Janet this is Fell'ix from the Tok'ra."

"What have you done so far?" Tell'ix asked as he entered the surgical theatre leaving Sam waiting outside.

- - - - - - - -

Mary could hear Jack as he paced uncomfortably up and down the infirmary. Sam had been called away by General Hammond. "How long has it been now?"

Jack looked at his watch. "They've been in there about 10 hours now."

Mary yawned and rubbed her shoulder. "I feel so on edge, I know I can't sleep, but I also feel completely exhausted."

Jack took her hand. "I know what you mean Mary. It's tiring doing nothing but waiting." He looked around. "Tell you what. There's only a couple of other people in here, and there are plenty of beds free. Have a lie down, even if you don't sleep it might make you feel better."

"I feel even more useless than normal Jack," said Mary. "I mean, I know I've now got you into trouble, and I'm out of my normal environment here. There are things here I'm not supposed to know."

Carefully he guided her to nearest bed and stripped the covers back. "You didn't get me in trouble Mary. I knew what I was doing. General Hammond will, I'm sure, be bringing you a stack of documents to sign soon, Official Secrets and all that. Teal'c give me a hand here."

Teal'c approached and gently lifted Mary into the bed. "Goodness me Teal'c, you are so quiet, I had almost forgotten you were there." She winced slightly.

"Are you in pain MaryCastle?" Teal'c asked concerned.

"Just a little discomfort. I'm afraid I forgot to bring my medication with me. They're just pain killers, but they do help my neck and shoulders."

"I will endeavour to find a nurse that can administer you some," he said, and walked away in search of assistance.

Jack covered Mary up. "Why does he call me MaryCastle all the time. Like it's all one word?" she asked.

"It's his way. It shows his respect for you, and for Daniel, as a member of his family," said Jack. "Teal'c's not from the US originally."

Mary smiled. "I thought I could detect an accent, I just couldn't place it. But why does he call you O'Neill. Not JackONeill. Or ColonelONeill."

"Probably because he's 220lb of pure muscle and can whoop my butt at unarmed combat without breaking a sweat."

"There's more to it than that."

"He saved my life, I saved his. It does kinda even things out after a while."

Teal'c returned with a nurse. "This is Nurse Thomas, she will give you something for the pain."

"Thank you."

Jack and Teal'c gave Mary some privacy. "You slipped her a Mickie right?"

"If you are insinuating that I asked Nurse Thomas to give her something to help her sleep," said Teal'c, "you are correct."

Jack smiled. "Good thinking Teal'c."

- - - - - - - -

It was another couple of hours before Fell'ix and Janet came to find them. Sam had rejoined them. Both Janet and Fell'ix looked tired.

Fell'ix smiled. "It took longer than anticipated due to the intervention that had occurred prior to arrival."

Janet bristled a little. "Unfortunately I didn't know if I would have the pleasure of your company. Daniel needed immediate treatment." She saw his smile. "Right, Tok'ra humour."

"So Doctors, will Daniel be OK?" said Jack.

Janet nodded. "Thank's to Fell'ix, yes. I need to go and check him though." She shook Fell'ix's hand "it was a pleasure working with you."

Fell'ix wondered over to a near by chair. "I think after that I need to sit down for a bit."

"Do you need to rest?" said Sam concerned.

Fell'ix dipped his head. When he looked up again, his eyes glowed, and a deeper resonant voice said. "I am Belacc. I'm afraid my host has a tendency to forget he's not as young as he once was. As my host's body is now in excess of 200 years old he finds it is worth resting when he can."

Jack stared. "200?"

Belacc nodded. "Just last week."

Janet's head appeared around the door way. "Colonel O'Neill, I'm going to inform General Hammond of Daniel's progress. He's in the recovery room now. I won't be long. Sam have you got a minute?"

Sam left with Janet.

Fell'ix/Belacc looked at the occupied beds in the infirmary. "Are there more patients that could do with some care?"

Jack looked around, "well I know Richards has a compound fracture, and Siler managed to electrocute himself again."

Fell'ix/Belacc stood up and approached Siler's bed first. "Good, good. This won't take long." He waved distracted at Jack. "Any chance of a cup of coffee? Jacob has been going on about coffee for months. And doughnuts."

Realising he had just been dismissed, Jack indicated to Teal'c he should come and give him a hand. The airman that had been assigned to keep an eye on Jack looked apprehensive as they passed. "Sir, I think I should probably …"

"You should do what soldier?" said Jack. "I'm going to get some coffee, and I will be right back. Stay here and keep an eye on Fell'ix. Don't let him wander anywhere."

- - - - - - - -

Jack and Teal'c bumped into Sam, just as they returned the infirmary.

"Has Mary woken up yet?" asked Sam.

"I don't think so. I was just getting coffee and doughnuts for our guest."

As the entered the room, they found Belacc/Fell'ix waiting for them. "All done. Oh my. Is that delicious smell coffee?"

Jack passed the coffee. "Here you go. Watch out it's hot."

Fell'ix sipped it carefully and promptly spat it out again. "Good grief. That's just horrible."

Jack grinned. "I guess it's an acquired taste. It generally tastes better the more you drink it."

Suddenly Janet appeared. "OK, they are bringing Daniel back through in about 2 minutes. You can see him for 5 minutes, and then I want you out of here."

"Mary will want to know about this," said Sam. She approached Mary's bed and shook her gently. "Mary, it's Sam."

Mary murmured.

"It's OK. Daniel's OK. He made it."

Mary opened her eyes. "Sam?" She grasped Sam's arm urgently.

"Yes Mary. I'm right here."

"And Daniel's OK?"

"He's fine. He's being brought back here in a couple of minutes."

Jack came over. "Everything alright here?"

Mary turned to him slowly. "I'm not sure. Am I dreaming?"

Jack looked at Sam concerned. "No, you're awake. Daniel's fine."

"If I'm not dreaming. Then how come I can see you?"

- - - - - - - -

Janet shone a torch in Mary's eyes as she sat on the bed and she winced. "Thank you Doctor. That was bright."

Janet shook her head. "I just don't understand it."

"Er, Dr Fraiser?" called Siler from the other bed. "You might want to talk to your Tok'ra friend. I saw him at her bed."

Janet and Jack turned to Fell'ix. He looked at them "What? She needed help. I helped."

Sam was standing my Daniel's bed. "Janet, I think Daniel might be waking up."

"Mary, sorry, can you stay there a minute. I'll be right back," said Janet. She quickly made her way to Daniel who was opening his eyes.

"Hello Daniel."

"Janet?"

"Very good," she smiled. "Do you know where you are?"

Daniel looked about and sighed. "I could probably have told you that without opening my eyes. Infirmary."

"Sarcasm. Good. Do you remember what happened?"

Daniel felt his chest. "There was an explosion. Sam! She was hit too. Is she OK?"

"I'm right here Daniel." Said Sam. "I'm fine. You took most of the force."

Daniel relaxed a little, he suddenly saw Teal'c and Jack. "I take it you carried me back to the Stargate."

Teal'c coughed. "DanielJackson. I believe you should know you have another visitor." He moved back slightly towards Mary and stood to one side and let Daniel look over to the bed where Mary was sitting.

"Hello Yell." She said happily.

"Hello Merry. What are you doing here?" asked Daniel puzzled.

Jack shuffled awkwardly. "My fault." He admitted. "A certain Doctor who shall remain nameless informed me that next of kin might be a good idea."

Daniel looked at him. "That serious huh?"

"Yes. But at least you didn't die this time."

Janet took his wrist and felt for a pulse. "Daniel, you need to get some rest. I'm going to be keeping Mary in tonight for observation anyway…."

"Merry, are you OK." Daniel tried to sit up, but Janet pushed him back firmly.

"Merry is fine. You on the other hand Daniel Jackson are not. 1 hour ago I was operating on a rather nasty clot on your brain."

Instinctively Daniel raised his hand to his head. "There's no wound."

"Fell'ix from the Tok'ra arrived just in the nick of time with a healing device. He was able to stop the bleeding and heal the damaged areas. Right now you would never even notice that the best part of your scalp had to be removed."

Daniel caught Janet's hand and squeezed it slightly. "Thank you Janet."

Janet blushed and smiled. "Rest. Now everyone else out."

Fell'ix stood up and bowed slightly, following the rest of SG1 out.

Daniel and Mary waved them good bye.

Outside the door Jack saw the guard stiffen slightly. "I know. Lead on."

Sam watched as Jack was taken away. She turned to Fell'ix. "I believe some VIP quarters have been arranged for you. I'll show you the way."

Once the others had left, Daniel looked over at Mary. "Now give. What's happened to you?"

Mary smiled. "I had forgotten how blue your eyes were."

"My eyes. What have my eyes ….? Hang on, how do you know they're blue?"

"The same way I know Teal'c has skin the colour of chocolate and Jack looks at Sam like a drowning man looks at a life ring."

"You can see!!" Daniel exclaimed. "How!"

"I'm not really sure," said Mary.

Janet coughed. "Fell'ix and his healing device. He decided to 'treat' some of the other patients in here, and Mary was asleep on the bed. She got a dose too."

Mary grinned.

"What about your legs?" asked Daniel.

Mary frowned a little. "I've been a little scared to try. I thought there was something, they do feel a little different."

Janet noticed the worried look. "The muscles have probably wasted quite a bit due to disuse. I would imagine that even if you had the ability to move them, you would find it difficult. Now I want the pair of you to rest. Mary, in the morning we'll take a look at your legs and spine. I want to arrange for a physiotherapist to be here too."

Janet bade them farewell.

There was silence for all of a minute, before Mary shuffled on to her side to face him, and said, ""I know I'm not supposed to ask. But what did just happen to you? What did Jack mean about dying 'this time'?"

Daniel turned on his side to face her. "I was caught in a mine field. One went off, a little too close for comfort." He rubbed the back of his head. "Ignore Jack. I try too."

"I actually meant, how come they managed to perform brain surgery, and here you are without even a bandage on you!"

"Sorry Merry. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't." He studied her for a moment. "Actually I have a question for you. What are you doing here? Civilians aren't usually allowed on the base."

"So I gathered. I met General Hammond," said Mary. "Whilst he had the utmost faith in your ability to recover. And it seems like he was right. He was slightly less impressed at Jack's ability to follow orders. Jack came to my house and told me you were injured. I begged to come and see you. One minute we were in my lounge, the next we were here. I spoke to Sam. Jack's in _big_ trouble, with a capital B."

"Did she say exactly how much trouble?"

"Enough trouble that he had an armed guard waiting outside for him to finish in here." Mary bit her lip. "I think he's under arrest."

Daniel winced at her words. "Oh dear."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know." Daniel thought for a moment. "Has anyone asked you to sign anything now you're here?"

"Not yet. Although someone said I would probably have to sign something."

"I'll try to talk to the General in the morning."

"Good night Yell. You'd better get some rest. Otherwise I think Dr Fraiser would be very unhappy." She paused, "And you can tell me all about Dr Fraiser in the morning."

"Good night Merry."

- - - - - - - -

Jack sat in the brig in silence. Lying on the bunk he contemplated the various permutations of punishment. Realistically it was unlikely he'd be Dishonourably Discharged, but he was fairly sure there would some form of demotion. He was just contemplating exactly how many ranks Hammond was likely to strip him of, when the alarm sounded. "Unauthorised Off World Activation".

Jumping to his feet, he could see people running pass the door that led to his cell. "Hey, What's happening?" he yelled through the bars. No one stopped to answer.

- - - - - - - -

Mary awoke with a start as the alarm sounded.

Daniel quickly threw back the covers and stood up, making his way quickly to the door, he peered out carefully.

"Daniel, what's happening?" asked Mary concerned. "And don't give me any drill nonsense."

He shook his head. "I really don't know."

Janet entered the room, and looked at him sternly. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"What's going on Janet?"

"I've got 3 teams coming in hot." She quickly grabbed some medical packs that lay ready in case of emergencies. She glanced at him. "Are you OK? No headaches?"

"Honestly, I feel fine."

She looked at Mary. "I think it would be better if Mary wasn't in here right now. And I think I may need the space. Do you still have the cot in your office?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. I'll take her there."

Janet nodded in agreement. "Fine. At least I know where to find you."

Daniel quickly got Mary's wheelchair and pushed it to the bed. "I know you're probably scared, but right now, but we're going to go to my office." He carefully helped her in the chair, and pushed her into the hall.

As they turned the corner that led to Daniel's office, they saw Fell'ix lying on the floor. Daniel rushed over. He had a severe wound to his neck, which was bleeding profusely.

"Is he dead?" asked Mary.

"He's alive. For the moment. There's a phone in my office. I need to call for help."

"What can I do?"

"Can you come over here and put pressure on the wound?"

Mary pushed the chair forward and allowed herself to slide out of it, next to Fell'ix. She quickly put her hands over the wound, holding it together. "Go. I've got him."

Daniel ran into his office, his hands covered in blood. "Infirmary. I need a medical team to my office immediately. Fell'ix has been attacked."

As he returned to Mary and Fell'ix, he saw Mary recoil in shock. "Oh my god!! What's that?" She was still trying to stop the flow of blood.

Bellac, Fell'ix's symbiote was pushing his way out of his mouth.

"Don't touch it," said Daniel. He pulled her away from Fell'ix. "I'm sorry Mary but this means Fell'ix is dead."

"But what is it? Did it attack him?"

"No. It's his symbiote. It lived in him, they shared a body. This is Bellac a Tok'ra. It's an alien lifeform." Daniel looked around, hoping to hear the medical team arrive.

Mary looked at it. "You mean it's alive?"

"Not for long unless a medical team gets here."

"Can we help it?"

"Not really," said Daniel sadly. "Without a host it will die."

Mary watched as Bellac crawled slowly down Fell'ix chest. "So that's an intelligent living creature. There must be something we can do."

"I know. Trust me I know. But the only way for it to survive is take a new host. No-one on this base would willingly be a host." He quickly walked to the junction of the corridor looking for the medical team.

She looked at again, and saw heard it "mew". Suddenly Mary made a decision. "It saved your life, now I'm going to save it." Quickly before Daniel could stop her or she changed her mind, she picked it up and held it to her face. "I'll be your host."

"Mary!!" screamed Daniel running back to her.

Bellac seemed to hesitate for moment, and then reared up, almost jumping the distance towards Mary's mouth. She gagged for a second and then collapsed.

Daniel knelt down beside her. "Oh Mary, what have you done?"

There was a moment or two's pause, and then Mary's eyes opened. They glowed momentarily and Daniel instinctively fought the desire to step back. She looked at him and a spoke with a deep resonant voice. "Your sister is very brave woman."

"I know," said Daniel cradling Mary's head. "Is she OK?"

Mary closed her eyes briefly and when they opened they were normal again. "Yell?" she said in her normal voice.

"Yes Merry. I'm right here."

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

He smiled. "I know. Are you OK?"

"My throats a little sore? Oh thank you Bellac. He's just damped down the pain. Gosh this seems so weird." Mary tried to stand. "Sorry Bellac. Muscles aren't strong enough."

Bellac took over again. He reached over and took hold of Fell'ix's hand. "Good bye old friend, and thank you." He looked up at Daniel, "would you be so kind as to help me into the chair Daniel."

At that moment the medical team arrived. "Sorry Dr Jackson," said the head nurse as he bent down to examine Fell'ix. "SG 13, 9 and 12 came in hot."

Daniel lifted Mary's body into the chair, and wheeled it into his office. "Don't say anything for the moment.

Mary nodded.

The medic appeared at Daniel's office door. "I'm sorry Dr Jackson. It was too late. We'll take him to the infirmary. Dr Fraiser will want to do an autopsy."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you." He waited until the medics had left and closed his office door. He picked up the phone. "Hello Walter. Thank you, I'm fine. Would it be possible to speak to General Hammond." He waited. "General, I know this is very irregular, but would it be possible for you to come to my office. Yes, it's about Fell'ix." Daniel hung up the phone.

Daniel turned to Mary. "I'm very sorry about Fell'ix. Do you know what happened?"

Mary/Bellac nodded slowly. "A man in uniform came to my room. He said you needed to see me. So I went with him. As we heard your approach he suddenly produced a knife and attacked Fell'ix. I feel sure from the method of attack, at the throat area, he knew what I was."

"Bellac, for the moment, I think it best no-one knows you survived the attack. I'll inform the General. Can you let Mary lead for a while."

Bellac nodded, and let Mary take control. "Hello you." She said.

"How are you doing?"

"All things considered pretty well." She paused. "I get the feeling there is a lot Bellac isn't telling me at the moment."

"Yeah, well most symbiotes have had a pretty long and eventful life. Not all of it pleasant."

"Most of Bellac's hosts were males. He's having a bit of trouble adjusting to a womans thoughts."

Daniel smiled. "You were very brave."

Mary grinned. "Let's face it Daniel. I was probably quite stupid. If I had known what it really meant to be a host, like you, I would probably have hesitated." She held out her hand and took his hand in hers. "Bellac told me about Sha're. He understands. I'd like to hear more about Sha're one day, from you."

"She was so strong. She believed in me so much, even when I didn't believe in myself."

There was a knock at the door. Daniel opened it cautiously. "General Hammond. Please come in."

The General entered the room and was surprised to see Mary there. "I was under the impression you were still in the infirmary."

"Janet felt she might need the space," said Mary.

"I've been informed that Fell'ix was attacked. What do you know of the situation?" asked Hammond.

Daniel looked at Mary. "We found Fell'ix in the hall."

Hammond jumped as Bellac took up the tale. "I could not save him. The damage too great. I left Fell'ix and Mary offered herself as host."

Hammond looked at Daniel. "I was there, Sir. I swear it was her choice. Bellac did nothing until she offered."

"She is quite a woman," offered Bellac. "Not many people who know of our true form would do such a thing."

Hammond nodded. "So, is Mary OK in there."

"She's fine General," said Daniel. "We've already spoken."

Hammond put that aside for one moment. "Do we know who attacked you?"

"No. He wore a uniform, but I did not see any identifying marks." Mary/Bellac cocked his head one side. "However I am informed that Mary might be able to help in that regard." Bellac relinquished control back to Mary.

She rubbed her throat a little. "Gosh this feels weird." She indicated to Daniel's desk. "Can you pass me some paper and a pencil."

Daniel passed her the requested items, and she paused. "I haven't done this for a long time. This may not work on the first attempt."

Carefully she began to sketch a face. Every so often pausing to listen to Bellac giving her directions. After a few minutes she stopped and passed the drawing to the General. "Bellac says this is a pretty good likeness."

The General and Daniel looked at the drawing. "That's Lieutenant Miles from SG19," said Daniel.

General Hammond picked up the phone on Daniel's desk. "This is Hammond. Have a security detail locate and detain Lieutenant Miles. Use extreme caution. He is to be considered armed and dangerous." He replaced the phone and turned to Daniel, "I think it would be best if Mary had a guard," said Hammond gently. "I take it no-one else knows about Bellac."

"No sir."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. For the moment, let's keep Mary here. It's less obvious."

Daniel nodded. "OK."

General Hammond glanced over at Mary. "I presume Bellac is filling you in on a little of the history of the Gou'ald , Tok'ra and the SGC."

Mary nodded. "It's a very strange feeling." She laughed. "It's almost like when I was blind. Knowing there was a presence there, but not being quite sure where it is, or where the voice is coming from."

General Hammond nodded. "I'll post a guard. I'll ask Teal'c and Sam to come down here too."

Daniel sighed. "Sir, what about Jack?"

Hammond stiffened slightly. "What about him?"

"Under the circumstances, it's probably fortunately he brought Mary here. Let's face it, it would have been unlikely that Bellac would have survived without her."

Hammond shook his head. "I can't excuse him directly disobeying a direct order."

"I know that, but you also know Jack would never compromise security at the SGC. He had no idea that Bellac would restore her sight. By using the beaming technology, she would have had no idea who you or Janet were, or even where we were. And besides who would believe a wheel chair bound blind person?"

Bellac spoke. "General Hammond. I am truly sorry if my actions of granting Mary back her sight, and her ability to walk have caused an inconvenience to you. However I have to agree with Daniel's statement. I would not have survived without a new host, and the Tok'ra are aware of how much dislike you have of the blending process."

"I sorry if it seems that way Bellac. I know many of my people do find the idea of being a host "disturbing", but you're familiar with the process and have had a lot of time to get used to the idea of being in a symbiotic relationship. However, this isn't about whether ultimately Colonel O'Neills actions worked out for the best. It's about following orders."

"I understand General," said Bellac. "But isn't there also a saying in Earth literature about the excuse of following orders doesn't abdicate responsibility for doing the right thing."

"Perhaps that is something we can discuss at another time." The General walked to the door. "I'll let you know as soon as I have any news."

- - - - - - - -

Teal'c and Sam were surprised to see a guard at the entrance to Daniel's office.

"Daniel? Are you OK?" said Sam, as she entered the office. "Should you be up yet?"

Daniel waved at her to shut the door. "I'm fine."

"Hi Sam, Teal'c." said Mary brightly.

"It is good to see you looking so well MaryCastle," said Teal'c.

"Hello Mary," Sam approached her and then stepped back quickly. "Woah. Daniel what's going on?"

Mary's eyes flashed. "Forgive me Major Carter. I had forgotten you can sense my presence."

"Mary saved Bellac's life by becoming his host," explained Daniel.

"Oh," said Sam surprised.

Mary reasserted control. "Yes, 'Oh' indeed." She changed the subject. "Have they found Lieutenant Miles yet?"

"Not yet," said Sam. "It looks like he managed to get off base."

"Speaking of getting off base, I believe Bellac would like to return home. Is that going to be possible?"

Daniel looked shocked. "I don't think I had thought that far ahead. I mean, is Bellac going to be staying with you, or will he leave to take another host."

Bellac took over again. "Unfortunately I was extremely weak, both from the healing processes earlier and then the attack. It would be dangerous if not fatal for both myself and Mary to separate at the moment."

"I see," said Daniel. "So you want to return to the Tok'ra."

"I have explained the situation to your sister and she understands the circumstances we find ourselves in," said Bellac. "She is sad to be leaving you and her home here, but all being well, hopes to see you again soon."

Mary dropped her head and took over again. "I'm sorry Yell. I …" tears came to her eyes and Daniel hugged her.

"It's OK Merry. I understand. I don't like it, but I understand it."

Mary smiled, "thank you. Bellac thinks he may only need a few weeks to recover, so all being well, I'll be back then."

"How is Bellac doing at fixing your spine?" asked Sam. "I don't think Tok'ra tunnels are that wheelchair friendly."

Mary braced herself against the arms of the wheelchair, and lifted her foot slowly. "I think Bellac's done a fine job. I just need some practice."

Daniel nodded. "Let's speak with Janet and the physiotherapist. At least give it a few days here with support, and then you could return."

Mary nodded. "Bellac thinks that's an excellent suggestion. In the meantime it gives you the opportunity to tell me more about what's been going on here."

- - - - - - - -

In fact it only took Bellac and Mary 24 hours to have Mary moving around on crutches, and a further day to reduce that to a walking stick.

During that time, Bellac had met several times with General Hammond, each time requesting more information about Jack's situation.

They had all visited Jack, taking it in turns to sit with him during meals. He was somewhat surprised to find Mary sitting with him though as he pondered his actions.

"For a man who seems to have spent his life in the military, you seem to have a strange view of it's rules," said Mary.

He turned to view her, sitting in a chair a guard had brought for her. She was trying to balance her walking stick on one finger, and was watching it, not him.

"It's not so much a strange view, but more accepting the rules that are necessary, and ignoring the ones that are not." He decided finally. "Yes, we have a rule about civilians on the base, but let's face it. a) It was Daniel; b) the weirdest stuff on the planet happens here; c) who would actually have believed you; d) I knew that you would never tell anyway."

Bring her stick down, Mary looked about the cell. "You know I've often dreamed of technology progressing and getting my sight back. Never thought it would by aliens though. And I never thought the first things I would end up looking at would be grey walls, many many grey walls. Do you know, the most colourful thing in this place are the stripes on the floor, and the flag in General Hammonds office!"

Jack laughed. "It's functional. It's not meant to be colourful."

Mary shrugged, "just a thought." She looked at him carefully. "So which other rules do you want to ignore?"

"It doesn't work like that. Sometimes rules are necessary; sometimes I just think it's acceptable to bend them."

"Like the rule about you and Sam not 'fraternising'."

Jack paled. "Don't go there Mary. That is not something to be discussed."

Mary smiled. "Oh you see, that's where I think you're wrong. You're right about some rules must be followed, and some should be bent. The fact is General Hammond knows it too. I have a feeling he's bent a few rules in his time. That's why he hasn't been to see you yet?"

"I figured he was letting me stew for a while."

Mary laughed out loud. "Probably that too. He's been speaking to the President about what you did."

Jack sat upright. "You're kidding?"

"Nope." She smiled. "full blown miss-use of the Prometheus technology, disobeying a direct order, the works."

Jack groaned and put his head in his hands. "At this rate I'll be demoted so far I'll be back in Basic Training."

"Oh pish!" exclaimed Mary. "He seems a very nice man. Very soft hands."

Jack looked up amazed. "I'm sorry? What did you say?"

"I said he seemed very nice."

"Soft hands!! You were there?!"

"Well Bellac was actually having the conversation, I was just a kind of back seat passenger. I have to say it was a bit overwhelming, little old me talking to the president."

At that moment General Hammond entered the room, Jack stood up, vaguely to attention.

Mary stood. "General."

"Please take a seat Mary," said Hammond as he faced Jack.

Jack looked at him carefully. "Sir."

"I have decided that under the circumstances, and because of the outcome of your actions, no further disciplinary action will be taken against you." General Hammond nodded to the guard who unlocked the cell door. He waited to the guard had left the room. "Bellac, Mary, Daniel, Teal'c and even Thor made representations on your behalf to both myself and the President."

"Thor?"

"The President spoke to everyone personally Jack."

Jack shook his head in amazement.

"Because of your actions the President wants to move you to Washington, and have you act as Advisor and Liaison between the Presidents Office and the SGC."

Jack's face took on a horrified look. "Washington?"

"I have spent the last 40 minutes talking him out of this suggested punishment for you.

"Er, Thank you Sir."

"Well don't thank me yet," said Hammond. "I pointed out that you are by far the most experienced officer we have in dealing with our off world allies, and you can far better serve your country by continuing the work you do, and ensuring your knowledge is shared with all the other SG teams."

Jack began to see what Hammond had planned. "Sharing knowledge."

Hammond grinned. "Absolutely Jack. The President has therefore suggested that you work, very closely with Daniel and Sam, in designing an educational programme for new recruits to the SGC, and additional modules, which will include Offworld survival, negotiation strategies and culture recognition."

Jack's shoulders slumped. "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"I expect to see you and your team in the briefing room at ten hundred hours tomorrow. You are dismissed Colonel."

Jack saluted weakly and left the room.

General Hammond turned to Mary. "What do you think?"

Mary burst out laughing. "Genius. Pure Genius. You're punishing him, by not punishing him. He'd would have to have designed some of those course modules anyway, and now you have the threat of sending him to Washington too. Marvellous."

General Hammond offered Mary his arm. "I think your own contribution should not go unrecognised either."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I thought I might let you do that."

- - - - - - - -

Mary stood in the Gate room, watching the gate dial. Daniel and the rest of SG1 were there also.

Mary turned to Sam. "Please take care of Daniel, I think he needs it." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I will Mary. Take care of yourself too. Give my love to Dad."

She moved to Teal'c and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for all your help Teal'c, I will try to remember your meditation techniques for when Bellac gets too much."

Teal'c bowed in return, "take care MaryCastle. I hope we meet again soon."

"Of course." She turned to Jack. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"Who me?" he said innocently. "Never."

She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. For showing me there is so much more out there. Thank you for everything."

Jack kissed her back. "Good luck."

Finally she turned to Daniel. "It's not forever Yell. Just a few weeks."

"I know. But I can't believe it," said Daniel. "In my mind you're still the little girl in the long white dress, on a swing. And now, you're all grown up and heading out into the universe."

Mary hugged him. "I know, and in my mind, you'll always be Yell, sitting in the sand by the pyramids, watching the camels."

The gate engaged and Hammonds voice came over the speaker. "Good Luck Ms Castle. God Speed."

Mary nodded and waved to him.

She began to walk up the ramp, and then stopped. "I almost forgot." She ran back down and handed Jack a small box, the size of pencil case. "I made this for you." She quickly ran back up the ramp and waved good bye.

The gate disengaged leaving SG1 staring at the box.

"What is it?" asked Daniel.

"I have no idea." Jack carefully inspected the box, sliding the lid to one side to reveal a rolled up letter inside. He extracted the letter and unfurled it. Quickly he read it, and then froze. Slowly he passed the letter to Daniel, who began to read it out loud. "Dear Colonel O'Neill. It is with great pleasure that I am able to inform you that the fraternisation regulations will no longer apply to members of the armed forces at the SGC." Jack took a step closer to Sam, and looked into her eyes. Daniel continued "It's signed by the President of the United States."

"Do you …." started Jack

"Yes." She interrupted, and reach up to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Daniel quickly passed the letter to Teal'c and dashed for the door.

Jack caught the movement out the corner of his eye, and turned to look "where is he going?"

"The Infirmary," said Sam with glee.

The End.

- - - - - - - -

Reviews, Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

I got so far with this story, and couldn't think how to finish it. If anyone has a better suggestion, please let me know.

This isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine. I don't own SG1, or the Stargate or anything to do with that world.


End file.
